An organic light emitting diode (OLED) becomes a glaring product for display due to its characteristics of self-illumination, high brightness, wide visual angle, rapid response time, ultra-light, ultra-thin, flexible and so on. A process flow for a display device of a main active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) is more complex than that of liquid crystal display, and a complex circuit internal to the display device of AMOLED leads to much more un-desirable characteristics. There is a larger leakage current in transistors without aging during the process of an array substrate, which is easy to display a bright point defect in a black frame when it is detected in a normal turning-on state and seriously affect yield of products. At present, a current solution in the industry is to implement aging on the AMOLED display panel, i.e. relevant switch transistors in pixel circuits of the display panel are aged. Such a process may greatly weaken leakage current of the transistor at a voltage of gate-off state so as to eliminate phenomena of bright point defect and a light leakage generated by a higher leakage current of the transistor in a displaying region. However, signals applied during the process of ageing are distinctly different from signals applied for detection in a normal turning-on state or signals during a normal use state. In general, the signals for ageing the transistors have characteristics of higher voltage and opposite directions.
The process for aging transistors is mainly performed for transistors in the display region. However, since a gate scanning and driving mode of the display panel is limited, the signal for aging has to be input to a shift register unit, and is internally converted by the shift register unit into a set of aging signals to the displaying regions. During such a process, the high voltage and opposite direction of the aging signal lead to damage of the shift register unit, even incapable of normal operation, which in turn leads to a series of issues of abnormal displaying of the display panel. Meanwhile, since output signals of the shift register unit are limited and it is impossible to output an effective aging signal, it can't effectively accomplish aging of the transistors.
Thus, an urgent issue for those skilled in the art to solve is how to internally input detection signal and aging signal to the display panel without passing through the shift register unit to implement a process of normal detection and aging of the display panel, so as to avoid that the aging signal damages the shift register unit to affect normal displaying of the display panel.